


【薩列里x咕噠男R18】魔力供給

by faustus1205



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205
Summary: 薩列里生日快樂！這是一篇簡單粗暴的補魔力。





	【薩列里x咕噠男R18】魔力供給

「綜上所述﹐迦勒底與Avenger的魔術回路暫時接不上﹐不能以這種方式提供魔力。我會把原因找出來﹐但是在這之前﹐得以傳統的方式授予魔力。」達芬奇搭上了立香的肩膀﹐邊走邊說。

「因為職階相性的關係﹐下一次的任務會需要Avenger的戰力。而且你也很喜歡帶他出門不是嗎？」

「嗯......雖然總是否認著﹐但是他和我在戰鬥上非常地有默契。－－如果迦勒底也有鋼琴﹐那就再好不過了。達芬奇﹐樂器你能做出來嗎？」

「可以試試看哦。」

二人停了在立香的門前﹐達芬奇把一瓶東西塞進年輕的御主手裡。

「你就好好加油吧。」達芬奇說著﹐把他推到了門後﹐並且迅速地鎖上了門。

「達芬奇......？」聽到門鎖的響聲﹐立香有一種不好的預感。

「Master。」低沉的嗓音在他的身後響起。

「薩－－嗚唔？」才剛轉身﹐他就被拉入了男人的懷抱﹐奪取了還沒出口的語句。

魔力的流動是靜電般的蘇麻的感覺。在那一瞬間﹐他明白了何謂「傳統的魔力供給的方式」。

溫暖的手托住了他的腦後﹐他幾乎是自然地張開雙唇讓火熱的舌侵入。他嘗到了一絲甜味﹐讓他想起了午飯時讓給了薩列里的布丁－－因為他知道薩列里喜歡甜點－－那時候薩列里還丟給他一句「進食這件事﹐不需要」。

薩列里把立香移到了床上﹐立香迷惘地看進了赤紅的雙瞳﹐回應他的是更深的吻。裡面的每一處都被舔遍了﹐是親密又害羞的感覺﹐他並不討厭﹔當他大著膽子主動地迎上去的時候﹐卻被狠狠地咬了一口。

「薩列里......這麼突然地......」立香把泛紅的臉埋進了薩列里的胸前﹐腦海一片混亂。

「果然還是不行。這樣的魔力供給太少了。」薩列里沒有回應他的問題﹐以略為粗暴的動作把立香按在了床上。

「等等......」雖然他對薩列里懷著超過了契約者和從者之間的界線的仰慕﹐但是這麼親密的接觸來得太突然了。

「離下一次的任務沒剩多少時間了。現在就做。」薩列里扯開了立香的領帶﹐往下一顆一顆地解開鈕扣。

「這都是明知道我是多麼不濟的從者﹐還肆意把我的魔力用至見底的御主的錯。」

「在有別的從者可以使用的時候﹐還命令我連續地使用寶具實在是太魯莽了。－－我不喜歡把魔力耗在這種事上。」

「......對不起......」立香向後縮了一下。他並不想說因為御主對他的音樂的負面效果免疫﹐暗地裡為他瘋狂的樂章著迷－－即使它不是為了他而奏響。

薩列里凝視著他﹐摸了摸立香的臉﹐像是確認他真實存在著。緊鎖的眉頭緩了下來。

「難道﹐你在感到不安嗎？」立香的手搭上了他的手背。

「我不喜歡和契約者失聯﹐這就是全部。」

沒有否認。這令立香稍微更了解了他的想法。薩列里抽走了輕撫臉頰的手。

「聽清楚了﹐我是為了被神明所愛之人而存在的殺戮的機器﹐現在在契約下為御主服務。除此以外甚麼都不是。」薩列里解開了立香的腰帶﹐把褲子連著內褲褪去。

「那個......請溫柔一點﹐我......還沒有經驗。」立香別過了臉﹐不敢直視眼神凌厲的從者。

「這是命令嗎？Master。」薩列里的嘴角劃出了好看的弧度﹐捏住了立香的下巴强逼他正視自己。

少年的臉已紅得像蕃茄一樣。他沒敢作聲。

「乖乖地照著我說的做﹐就讓你舒服。」薩列里湊近了他的耳邊﹐輕聲說道。溫暖的吐息吹在敏感的耳際﹐柔軟的唇一下接一下地印在耳畔﹐令他不住顫抖。

薩列里扶著立香的腰側﹐讓他躺在床上。從喉結一路舔吻到略顯瘦弱的胸膛之間、往下至肚腹、至到下腹。

「不要......」立香不安地捏了下薩列里的肩膀﹐曲起了雙腿。

「我有給你拒絕的權利嗎？」薩列里不悦地拉住了立香的手腕﹐順手撿起領帶把不安分的雙手縛在床頭。解決了障礙﹐他又分開了光裸的雙腿﹐緩慢且仔細地舔過大腿內側。

「啊......啊啊......」魔力的反應令身體變得愈加敏感。他第一次知道被觸碰、被服務原來是那麼舒服﹐細碎的喘息聲溢出嘴邊。

「薩列里......那裡也要......」分身已經半立﹐漲得難受。奈何雙手掙脱不了領帶的束縛﹐他只好紅著臉要求道。

「......這裡嗎？」薩列里不懷好意地以指尖挑逗溢出少量透明的愛液的鈴口﹐又親了一下根部「還是這裡？」

「都要......」立香小聲地說道。

薩列里緩慢地舔過腹股溝處﹐又在睾丸底下打轉﹐就是刻意不碰挺立的分身。

「那裡還要......」這樣的刺激令想要觸碰分身的慾望愈加强烈﹐立香不安地前後擺動下身。

「嗯？這裡嗎？」薩列里以指尖用力地按了一下會陰﹐指甲陷入肌膚的痛感和快感令立香驚叫起來。

「不－－啊啊－－」

薩列里撿起了被丟到一旁的潤滑劑❨達芬奇給的❩﹐倒出一些抹在穴口。指尖輕輕地在入口打轉。

「薩列里.....那裡好辛苦......碰我......」立香低聲地哀求道。

「放鬆。」薩列里溫柔地把整根手指放進了裡面﹐與些同時手在大腿內側和下腹遊走。異物進到身體裡的感覺說不上舒服﹐立香下意識地蜷縮起身體。

「那裡感覺好奇怪......」

「是嗎。」插入的手指又多了一根。

「慢一點......好難受。」下面緊緊地吸著插入的手指﹐說不上痛﹐但是濕滑的指尖在裡面按摩、擴張的感受也不好受。

「啊......唔嗚......」磨到裡面的某個位置﹐立香顫抖了一下﹐下腹感到緊緊的。那是從未有過的感覺﹐甚至有點......舒服？

「哦？是這裡嗎？」薩列里故意在那個地方來回按摩。下腹的感覺再次加强﹐混著魔力流動的觸電般的感覺﹐令分身更硬了幾分。

「不要亂來......」弱點被找到並且惡意地玩弄﹐立香羞得恨不得挖個地洞鑽進去。

「薩列里﹐不脱嗎？」薩列里連領結都還沒解開﹐立香倒是被脱得只剩鈕扣全開的襯衫﹐他為自己感到不平「我都被你看光了......」

「不需要。」薩列里冷冷地答道。立香逮到他臉上泛起了紅暈。

「真的不是害羞嗎？」

「有甚麼好看的﹐還不如看你。」

「那......」

「太瘦了。多長點肉。」薩列里硬是打斷了他的話﹐但泛紅的臉頰出賣了他。

「可是我不喜歡這樣。把我解開。」

薩列里遲豫了一下。

「不解開的話﹐我要把你踢下床了。」

「－－好吧。」薩列里拔出了劍﹐爽快地把領帶割斷。立香二話不說﹐雙臂勾上了薩列里的頸項﹐吻了他的唇。

薩列里的手順著脊樑往下輕撫﹐溫柔地回吻。

「......我喜歡你。」立香以額頭貼著薩列里的額頭﹐好幾次蜻蜓點水地親上去。

「我知道。」薩列里揉了揉立香的頭髮。

「要是魔術回路連不上的是別人﹐我會乾脆帶別的從者出任務。」立香解開了薩列里的外套鈕扣﹐薩列里任由他一層層地脱下自己的上衣。

「我知道。」低沉的嗓音又溫柔了幾分。

「不能沒有你。我最信任的﹐薩列里。」

「－－我不是薩列里。只是殺戮的機器罷了。」

「我不在意。」立香親上了薩列里的頸側。

「你的身材真好......一想到我是唯一一個能看到的人﹐就興奮得不行。」他從頸側吻到鎖骨﹐能聽見薩列里低聲地喘息﹐並且快要把持不住地抓緊了立香的襯衣。

立香的手無意地掃過了薩列里的胸前﹐薩列里劇烈地顫抖了一下。

「莫非這裡很敏感？」立香輕輕地含住了胸前的突起﹐以舌尖挑逗﹔指尖繞著另一邊打轉。薩列里吃驚地幾乎想把他推開﹐又不知所措地抓緊了立香的肩膀。

「夠了。」薩列里把立香按回床上「目的只是補充魔力﹐僅此而已。」

「嗯......」立香不安地把一條腿勾上了薩列里的肩膀﹐並且把枕頭墊到腰下「進來吧。」

當他看見帳蓬底下的尺寸之後﹐他幾乎後悔了。比自己的還要大上一圈﹐只是想像讓它進到自己的身體裡就覺得可怕。

「住手﹐痛......」只是前端的進入已經痛得不行﹐立香蜷縮成一團。「你的太大了....」

薩列里沒有作聲﹐只是往身下塗了更多潤滑劑﹐耐心地把手指伸到裡面擴張。

下身濕滑的感覺並不好受。手指的抽插像是搔不到癢處﹐下腹有些麻麻的感覺但是又未能稱得上舒服。

「我想﹐差不多可以了﹐再試一次吧。」立香以大腿圈住了薩列里的腰。

炙熱的慾望像是要把裡面接近極限地填滿﹐每前進一分就讓立香顫抖。

「慢、慢一些......啊啊......」立香的大腿緊緊地夾住了薩列里的腰﹐他的手在身旁搜索著薩列里的手。

「要拿出來嗎？」薩列里擔心地問道。

「不......嗯啊......可以再進來一點......」立香不想再一次經歷一開始後穴被撐大一般的感覺﹐催促著薩列里往裡面放。

「嗚......停一下......」 立香眼泛淚光地抓住了薩列里的手。

十指緊扣﹐薩列里寵溺地和立香交換了深深的吻。立香感到裡面似乎需要一點時間才能適應﹐也沒有想像中那麼可怕。

「可以了嗎？」

「嗯......進來吧......」立香抱緊了薩列里﹐雙目緊閉。

「啊－－！」一下子插到底撞到深處﹐吐息溢出了嘴邊。裡面既想把灼熱的異物推出去﹐又緊緊地吸著它讓它頂到裡面敏感的地方。魔力的反應令下面傳來電流一樣微微刺痛的感覺﹐令立香以為自己快要不行了。

「好棒......全部進去了。」薩列里和他交換了綿長的吻﹐在對方的吐息間情迷意亂。

薩列里開始了下身的動作﹐仍未適應巨物尺寸的小穴像是不想讓它動一樣緊緊地把它含住；結果就是愈加緊密的摩擦。

「還不行......唔啊.......停下來......」敏感的地方被一下接一下地刮擦著﹐下腹傳來了緊緊的、蘇麻的快要射出來一樣的感覺。沒被觸碰的分身挺立、漲得難受﹐隨著抽插的動作色情地前後晃動。

「薩列里......那裡......哈啊......」那個地方被觸碰傳來的是令人快融化掉的被填滿的快感﹐他要求著更多。

「趴好。」薩列里把分身抽出﹐讓立香趴好在床上翹起屁股。

溫暖的手鉗住了纖細的腰。小穴一張一合地期待著進入﹐這次的插入暢通無阻。

「啊......啊啊......」那個地方被一下接一下地衝撞﹐魔力的反應和下腹蘇麻的感覺愈來愈强。立香隨著他的動作前後擺動腰部﹐交合之處傳來淫褻的水聲。

「我要去了......薩列里......啊－－」語畢﹐立香就射了在床單上。

「我不行了......」釋放過後的立香脱力地把頭低了下來。

「魔力還沒補滿。」薩列里沒讓他休息﹐繼續了身下的動作。

「不......嗯啊......」沒過多久﹐立香的分身遺心地再次硬了起來。薩列里以手把它圈住﹐順著抽送的動作前後撸動。

前後被同時刺激的快感令立香情迷意亂﹐下面被填滿的快感與魔力一起直衝腦門。

「竟然射了兩次......」薩列里難以置信地用被單擦了擦沾上白濁的手。

「別再提了。」立香羞得簡直想把這段記憶删掉重來。薩列里還沒去﹐他就已經被做得射了兩次......

「再忍耐一下﹐我也快去了。」薩列里揉了揉白皙的臀部﹐加速了抽送的動作﹐深深地進、淺淺地抽離。在釋放之前整根抽出﹐釋放了在被單上。

激情過後﹐薩列里攬住立香的腰﹐二人倒在床上。房間裡只剩漸漸和緩的喘息聲和火熱的身軀。高潮的餘溫與魔力殘留﹐是無形的連結。

「你還好嗎？」薩列里握住了立香的手﹐憂心都寫在了臉上。

「我想休息一下。」立香說著縮在了床上的一角。

「我去通知達芬奇﹐把任務的時間延後。」薩列里重新把衣服穿好﹐除了泛紅的臉頰之外剛才的事像是沒有發生過。

立香無力地拉過被子﹐蓋住自己﹐目送薩列里走出房門。

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde de Réglisse（博客，可閱覽所有文章）
> 
> http://monsieurreglisse.blogspot.com/
> 
> 意見收集箱，歡迎給甘草糖留言。
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/z4LnmNhh4i8JVbY03


End file.
